Together
by Morbid Muse
Summary: How did Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew begin to become a “threat” to Buffy?


"Together"  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: AmandaB9@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own them. Joss and everyone over at UPN still gets to have their fun – for now!  
  
Summary: How did Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew begin to become a "threat" to Buffy?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
1) This was I challenge I saw on a site. I can't remember the site I got it from but this is what the challenge was: "The main character of the story is Andrew, who is in the company of or who is a performer. Topic of the story is madness. The main character's emotions on this topic include rapture and giddiness. Setting for the story is a theatre. A significant object is a scarf."  
  
2) I understand that this isn't the world's greatest story. If you don't like, that's fine. But PLEASE don't flame me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Andrew laughed out loud. Just a few more second until performance. Nothing got his blood pumping wildly like when he was on stage.  
  
Some people sent him strange glances from laughing wildly out of no where. A very short guy who looked about his age ran into him.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, in a slightly high and whining voice.  
  
Andrew looked at his nametag. It read, 'Hi, my name is JONATHAN.'  
  
"No, problem, Jonathan" he replies, easily. Feeling a little high, being able to go out soon. "How many people are out there?"  
  
"A lot," he says before pushing farther back.  
  
Andrew shrugs and plays nervously with his scarf.  
  
"And your on," the director of the talent show points his huge finger in Andrew's face and nearly pushes him out into the curtain.  
  
Andrew menages to free himself from the evil blue, choking material and goes on stage. Eyes wide, taking everything.  
  
"Hi!" he says loudly, to the packed room.  
  
No answer but a few distant coughing sound. Had he really expected one to respond?  
  
"Okay. Now I, the Great Andrew, shall make this scarf disappear!" he cries dramatically, waving the red object around the his head.  
  
"Ready. One.... Two..." another person coughs and some people shift uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
"Three!" Andrew screams, throwing the scarf away behind stage.  
  
Maybe no one noticed that it ended up landed next to him instead.  
  
Andrew is allowed that hopeful dream before the entire audience, once indifferent about his act, burst into laughter. He decided he likes it better when they didn't care.  
  
Andrew frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone was supposed to love him with his brilliant scarf idea. This talent show was going to put him over the top. Make him on everyone's popular list. Make people care, but in a good way. It was supposed to give him power.  
  
"Stop. Stop it!" Andrew shouted to the crowd, however they only laughed harder.  
  
Andrew's face was turning a shade of red from embarrassment and anger. Quickly turning around, he ran out backstage. Hot tears began to blur his vision and for the second time in a few short minutes Andrew nearly collided into Jonathan.  
  
"Sorry," Andrew apologized trying to ignore how much his voice shook and quavered.  
  
"It's okay, man," a taller guy says from Jonathan's right.  
  
Andrew hadn't realized he was there but now briefly took in the other's brown hair and eyes.  
  
"You okay? Ya look a little, I don't know, upset," the other guy stated.  
  
"Fine. If you consider an entire audience laughing at you fine. I feel like Luke Skywalker must have in Star Wars after he finds out about Darth…"  
  
"And he refuses to accept that's his real father at first. He doesn't won't to think about why it happened, he can only focus on how horrible it is," the new guy finished Andrew's sentence.  
  
"Wow, you must really feel terrible," Jonathan remarked. "I thought I felt bad after they fired me from stage crew."  
  
"You can be fired from stage crew?" Andrew asked.  
  
It made sense, before Jonathan had seemed upset and so almost ran into Andrew. Most people don't usually wear stickers with their names on it, so that must have been for the job.  
  
"That's what I said!" the other guy was saying with a huge grin. "Hey, I'm Warren."  
  
Warren stuck out his hand. "Andrew," Andrew said while shaking it.  
  
Warren nodded. "Cool, so me and Jonathan were going to hang out and start a club. Wanna come?"  
  
"Warren! You said it was only for us because we were super cool and knew stuff about the Hellmouth," Jonathan whined.  
  
"I know about the Hellmouth!" Andrew quickly told them not wanting to miss out on anything. "Yeah, my brother used it to almost ruin the whole prom. But then the slayer showed up."  
  
"The slayer! Man, she messed up my plans also," Warren began.  
  
The three walked away from the theatre and into the street together. Andrew concluded that the three of them seemed to fit. Who knows what things fun things they could do – together?  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(= 


End file.
